Everlasting
by LunaLovegoodLoves
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. But what happens when Lily finds out he is Head Boy? She notices James has changed a lot, but what happens when Lily finally says yes to go out with James? Will she be disappointed? Or will she have the time of her life? Has a bit of Remus/Tonks R&R please even if you don't like it. thanks! :) Lily/James Remus/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K. Rowling. All I am doing is making up a story some parts of the story are in Harry Potter By JK Rowling and some are not. Thank you :) **

**Chapter 1: Potter?**

_August 6th 7:00 a.m._

_Lily's POV_

**"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" **Lily's alarm clock was ringing. Lily then got up out of bed and turned it off. She looked out the window

saw her owl, Helen carrying a letter. Lily opened it up and it read:

_ Dear Miss Evans,_

_We hope you are ready for your 7th year at Hogwarts. On the 2nd page is a list of the things you will need. Also you we chose you for Head Girl. Please meet with the Head Boy and the prefects in the prefects compartment on the Hogwarts Express._

_From,_

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of_

_Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Lily found a Head Girl badge in the envelope. Then she wondered, "_Who IS the Head Boy? Probably Remus of course. He WAS a prefect, after all. I do hope Potter doesn't ask me out AGAIN. Hopefully_

_he might of given up on me"_Lily picked up the badge and went downstairs to tell her mum and dad all about it. She couldn't keep this all to herself for longer. She wished she could tell Tuney but

she was with her "precious" Vernon. She walked down the stairs and saw her mum standing in the kitchen making breakfast. "Hello Lily, breakfast is almost done. Mind setting the table?" said her mum.

"I don't mind at all Mum," she said.

"But I want to tell you something, Mum," she said. Her mum nodded for her to continue.

"I got Head Girl!" she said.

"Oh Lily, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mum!" said Lily. Her dad, woken up by all the excitement, entered the room.

" Tucker, she's Head Girl!" exclaimed Lily's mum.

" Congratulations, Lil. I am so proud of you!" said her dad.

She bought her things at Diagon Alley and then in a little while September 1st came, and Lily was extremely excited.

* * *

_September 1st_

_James's POV_

_"I am nervous. Evans doesn't even know I'm Head Boy and I might make a fool of myself. I haven't given up on her yet. I'll take it slow this year"_ he thought. _11:00 a.m._ read his watch. He walked through Platform 9 3/4 with his luggage. He messed up his hair. He was SO nervous. He went on the train and saw Sirius, Peter, and Remus sitting in a compartment all together.

"Prongs! Here! Come!" they said.

"Can't. Head Boy, remember?" he said.

"Aw See you 'round Prongs" said Sirius. James headed for the prefect compartment finding only Lily sitting there, reading as usual.

"Hey, Evans," he said. She put down the book.

"What the hell are you doing in the prefects compartment? You're not allowed in here! Don't make me tell someone you're here, Potter!" said Lily

"Evans, um, Iamheadboy" said James.

"What?" Lily asked.

" I. Am. Head. Boy." He said slowly.

"Potter? James Potter? IS DUMBLEDORE INSANE?! I mean, Potter?" said Lily

"I'm just as surprised as you are, so don't look at me," he said.

"Potter, before the prefects come, lets set up some ground rules shall we? Rule 1: I am Evans to you. Just Evans. And you are just Potter. Rule 2: No hitting on me. Rule 3: TRY not to be a total git. Ok?" Lily said.

"Evans I just wanted you to know - know that... Well this year. It'll be different. I won't ask you out. I just want to be friends. " James said. He had tears in his eyes that have not yet fallen. It was like he was giving up on something he loved. _"I am glad he won't pester me anymore. Or am I?" _thought Lily.

"We can be friends...James," she said. The prefects came and James and Lily told them the plans. All Lily thought about when she was getting off the train was how unbelievable those moments just were. _"I can't believe it. Potter?_

**Ok, there's the first chapter for you. This chapter is short because it is just an intro, but the other ones will be longer. Read & Review please! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER! I am sadly not JK Rowling :(**

They arrived at the feast.

James's POV

"Hey guys," said James, walking to his friends while Lily went to go see her good friends Alice and Abigail.

"Hiya Prongs!" said Sirius. Just then a beautiful blonde haired girl went up to James and tapped his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Madeline Perry," she said. "So James, I was wondering if, since you're not getting anywhere maybe you would want to go to Hogsmade with me?"

"Oh. Um sorry, can't," said James. _"I won't go with anyone besides Lily, or my friends. I vowed that in first year." _he thought to himself.

"Why James? All Lily is doing is breaking your heart! I thought you might like to move on and date someone who appreciates you!" said Madeline James was about to decline again, but was interrupted by Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. And it is my honor to introduce the Head Boy and Head Girl: James Potter (gasps of disbelief) and Lily Evans. Dig in!" The food appeared on the plates. but Madeline was still standing there.

"James you can't keep going on like this. I hear you at night," said Madeline.

"Just go away Madeline. Please," he said. She huffed and went away. Dumbledore came over to Lily and James.

"I almost forgot to tell you two, you will be sharing the heads dorm with each other," he said that and walked away.

" Sharing a dorm?" asked Lily.

"I guess" said James.

"What did Madeline mean by 'I hear you at night'?" asked Lily._ She can't know I cry her name _

"Nothing," he lied. "Best get up to the dorm then?"

"Of course," said Lily. On their way up they heard a voice.

"Lily! _Lily!"_ it said. It turned out to be none other than...

* * *

Lily's POV

_I can't believe Severus Snape wants to talk to me after what he did._ "What do you want Snape?  
"Well, I wanted to talk with you without _him,"_ He said as he pointed at James.

"For your information, his name is James," sassed Lily

"WHAT?! Why'd you call _him_ by his _first_ name? He doesn't deserve that!" said Snape. _Does he notice HE is a half - blood?_

"Well I think he, unlike you, gives people a chance instead of assuming all muggle born are rotten" said Lily. With that she walked away. They said the password and walked into the Head's Dorm. "I just can't believe him!" Lily said. James turned to look at her. "He calls me a mudblood and makes me feel that blood really _does_ matter! " said Lily.

"Lily its not true. Blood doesn't matter. What does matter is that you can be yourself and learn to respect and love other people no matter what blood they have," James said with great passion. _He really HAS changed hasn't he? _He was going up the stairs to his room when Lily said, "James." He turned.

"Yes Lily?"

"How did you and your friends come up with your nicknames?" she asked.

"After our patronus," he lied.

"You patronus is a stag?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. He went upstairs._ Maybe I should give him a chance_


End file.
